Floor care devices, such as floor-type vacuum cleaners, upright vacuum cleaners or robotic vacuum cleaners, have certain shapes in a region in contact with the surface to be cleaned in order to gather and transport the usually solid dust and dirt particles using certain physical principles. An important principle is the pulsed solid contact between the brush filaments and the floor being worked on in each case, as well as the dirt particles found thereon. In this way, said dirt particles are mobilised and transported.
In order to increase the surface-cleaning capacity, it is of particular importance, especially also in robotic vacuum cleaners, for the regions to the right and left of the suction mouth itself to be worked on by assistive side brushes. An essential aim of such side brushes and the brush clusters is to solely mechanically move dirt particles found on the floor using the brush filaments of the brush clusters and to deliver them to the suction mouth.
Such side brushes are known, for example from EP 2 606 798 A2. Known side brushes comprise just a few regularly spaced brush arms in the form of paintbrush-like brushes, that is to say bristle clusters or sleeves having bristle clusters fastened therein. The known side brushes comprise two, three, four or five brush arms of this type, and in any case comprise few brush arms.
The drawback of such side brushes primarily consists in the unsatisfactory surface coverage. This results from the fact that, for example in a robotic vacuum cleaner, the speed when moving over a portion of floor to be worked on in each case is so high relative to the rotational speed of the side brushes that the areas brushed by the individual bristle clusters are several millimeters to several centimeters apart. This leads to dirt, such as individual crumbs or the like, not being gathered by the side brushes and remaining on the surface to be cleaned.